


【TENET/信条】关于我的特工boss和他的金发小娇妻的那些事（protagoneil）

by juyuan_jiang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juyuan_jiang/pseuds/juyuan_jiang
Summary: Protagonist x Neil沙雕文 ooc警告信条组织扫地工视角(？有肉x如果有脑洞可能会继续更(咕咕咕)我尽量把neil盘活x
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Protagoneil - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【TENET/信条】关于我的特工boss和他的金发小娇妻的那些事（protagoneil）

关于我的特工boss和他的金发小娇妻的那些事

Day1

广州，信条总部。

我举着手机地图，一圈又一圈的在珠江新城转圈，也没找到我要入职的公司在哪里。

终于找到了！特纳风力发电公司广州分公司。

到了公司楼下，一位金发的外国人从电梯里走出来。他穿着西装，头发却是乱乱的，像被人刚刚揉过一样。

我试探性的开口:“We…we live in the twilight world？”

“No friend at the dusk.”金发帅哥挑了挑眉，伸出了手，用很标准的中文说:“欢迎加入信条组织，我叫Neil。”

我握住了Neil的手，他的手软软的，手指漂亮的像做手模的小姑娘。

“之后就麻烦你帮我们制作旋转闸门了。”Neil笑了笑，阳光照在他身上，好像一个天使。那一刻我觉得我恋爱了，加入组织后，我得想办法把这个美人弄到手…

“今天boss可能会很忙，你稍等他一下，他会给你布置任务。”跟着Neil上了楼之后，我来到了信条组织boss的办公室。

刚到门口，因为我有点紧张，在boss办公室门口摔了一跤，绊倒了旁边的一盆植物。

“没事吧！”Neil赶紧扶起了我。“好痛。”我装作很疼的样子整个人挂在了Neil身上。“对不起我扫一下。”

吃到了Neil的豆腐之后，我拿起角落的扫把开始整理。

“咳咳。”扭过头我发现，一位穿着笔挺的西装，很有气质的黑人小哥朝这边走了过来。

“Neil，这是新来的扫地工？”黑人小哥宠溺的看着Neil，揉了揉他的头发。“今天太累了，能不能帮我按按肩膀。”

Neil很不好意思的看向我“那个，boss，他不是…”

“帮我扫扫办公室吧。”原来这位黑人小哥是信条组织的boss。

从他对Neil的表现来看，估计他和Neil应该是有很亲密的关系…似乎我第一天就触到了雷区。

我自认倒霉，于是拿起了扫把，开始打扫起了卫生。

第一天来到信条组织，我变成了信条组织的扫地工。  


  
Day2

  
该死，昨天扫了半天的地。原来boss知道我是来修旋转门的，我以后再也不敢对Neil动手动脚了。

今天被派去修建旋转门了，原来和我一样来建旋转门的，还有几位我在机械研究所老同事，现在人手不够了把我招募来了。看来一场时间之战要来了。

“那个，Neil是不是和Boss…在一起？”我问同事。

“是的，信条组织的大家都知道。自从老大两年前把他捡回来，简直宝贝的不行。当时Neil还在上大学，好像是被一群人…然后扔到了路边上，老大就把他捡了回来。”

“你怎么知道的那么清楚？”我很疑惑。

“不要给别人说，老同事，我那天在和老大出任务。那天还下着雨，老大看见Neil靠在路边的电线杆上，还受着伤，像一只被遗弃的小狗，于是老大就把他抱回家里来了。”同事说。

原来是这样，我张了张嘴，说不出话来了。  


  
Day7

捣鼓了一周旋转门，Neil来看我们的进度了。

“辛苦你们了。”Neil递给我水。

看见Neil，一天的疲惫似乎都没了。“没什么，不过这个做完了，还要测试几次。”

Neil笑起来真好看，乱乱的头发像极了我老家那条金毛。于是我鬼使神差的摸了摸Neil的头发。

我又犯了同样的错误。完了，我发现boss在我身后。这个月工资可能没有了。

“你，出来一下。”boss似乎生气了。我紧张的跟着boss出来了。

“老大，我我错了…只是觉得Neil很像我家的金毛…那个不是…我只是有点想家&＃*＃…”我也不知道怎么解释，反正boss的脸色更黑了几分，肯定是生气了。

“金毛？有没有狗的照片给我看看，我也喜欢金毛。”boss玩味的看了我一下，似乎没有责怪我。“这张照片是什么？”

“哦哦。是我在给狗狗带嘴套，害怕它咬人。但是它不配合我。”

Boss若有所思，拍了拍我的肩膀。“你回去工作吧。”  


  
Day8

今天Neil戴着口罩来上班了。

“Neil你没事吧，是不是感冒了？要不要给你倒杯热水…那个你们外国人喝不喝热水…”

正在我碎碎念的时候，Neil露出了很痛苦的表情，然后瞪了我一眼，对我摘下了口罩，口罩下面是口球。

我有点不知所措，想帮Neil摘下来，手又停住了。我知道他似乎为什么要这样做。

“金毛是很乖的，但是如果只让他听主人的话，不闻到肉就跟别人跑了，还是需要一些教育的。昨天我给Neil说，新来的工程师，似乎很喜欢看狗狗带上嘴套呢。”

Boss走进我的办公室，对我笑笑，加大了遥控器的开关。 然后他从Neil的身后，把口球摘下来。

Neil的舌头终于得到伸展，银丝从他的小嘴里流到了boss的手上。黑色的手抚上了Neil白白的皮肤，让我感觉有些控制不住了。

Neil受不了加大了震动力度的玩具，软软的瘫倒在了boss的怀里。

我识趣的走出了房间，轻声对boss说“对不起，我以后不会随便摸别人家的狗了。”  


Day15

今天上班要迟到了，我赶紧一顿收拾，快快的跑，包的拉链没拉好，东西噼里啪啦掉了一地，没想到被boss抓了个正着。

我只好蹲下去收拾东西，尽量不去看boss脸色。

“这是什么！”boss抢过了我的铜钱挂坠。boss眼睛一亮，但随后又露出了难过的表情，眼睛红红的感觉像是要哭了，然后看了挂坠很久很久。

“这条挂坠，一定很配Neil。”boss的语气有些颤抖，看见我掉出来的铜钱挂坠，boss说 “这个东西不错，我收走了，作为你迟到扣的工资。“

我无语了，boss，这可是我在沈阳的地铁卡啊！

第二天 我发现我的地铁卡出现在了Neil的背包上。“Neil，这个挂坠是？”我试探性的问了问Neil。

“哦哦，boss送给我的，是不是看起来很傻？但是没办法，他说什么也要挂到我包上不许我摘下来。” Neil挠了挠头。

可恶的boss，为了讨老婆喜欢，压榨员工私人财产。  


  
Day30

旋转门终于建好了！这一个月累的我体会到了要拯救世界果然不是那么简单的事情。

“Neil，老大，你们试试旋转门，我已经调试的差不多了，就差验收了。”

Neil和boss戴好呼吸面罩，走进了旋转门。

“shift！你这个旋转门怎么转不动啊。”boss进去之后旋转门并没有动。

“啊啊对不起我没接电源。”接上电源之后，旋转门动了起来，但是另一面的出口没有动。Neil和boss困在里面了。

“完了完了完了。”不知道旋转门出了什么错，“我我马上去找人帮忙，boss等我这就来！”也不知道boss听见没有，我一溜烟的跑去找人了。

找完人回来，然后调试好旋转门，已经过了快半个小时了，boss和Neil估计要鲨了我。

Boss和Neil终于出来了，幸好回到正向的时候旋转门没事。

Boss抱着Neil走了出来，Neil似乎累的不行，可能是缺氧了，脸上非常非常的红。

我看boss就差把枪指我头上了。“回去重做！！”

我赶紧停住了旋转门开始看内部结构是不是出了问题，然后闻到了一股熟悉的味道。

知道旋转门里发生了什么的我，忍不住看了旋转门里面装的监控录像。果然，他们俩在旋转门里…

监控录像●REC

“喂！！”protagonist踢了踢门，但是门丝毫没有动。

“这门太结实了，还是防弹的，还是乖乖等他们来吧。别耗费体力了。 ”Neil委屈的靠在了旋转门上。

“如果出不去，这个密闭空间的氧气可以待多久？”Pro问Neil。

Neil很快就算了出来。“30小时吧。相信他们肯定半小时就会救我们出来。我招的人你放心。”

Neil朝Pro眨了眨眼睛，趴到了Pro的耳边吹气，舔了舔他的耳朵，然后一只手揉搓着Pro的下身，“我们来做吧，最近太忙了，好几天没有做了。”

Pro被Neil挑起了欲火，“你这个淫荡的小狗，两三天不做就饥渴成这样，有没有玩自己的小洞？”

“没有…只想你用又粗又大的鸡巴来操我…”

Neil跪在地上，用尖尖的牙齿拉下了Pro的裤子拉链，一根黑色的柱状物从裤子里弹出来，蹭到了Neil的脸上。

“你已经这么硬了，嗯？”Neil伸出粉红色的小舌头要去舔pro的那根。

“不行，在吃主人的鸡巴前，要先干什么？” 

Neil低下头去，抓住Pro细细的脚踝，然后舔了舔他的皮鞋。“主人，我想吃你的大鸡巴…”

“做的很好。”Pro摸了摸Neil的脑袋。看见Neil吊着眼睛看他，眼神充满了欲望，他知道Neil忍不住了。

“不用吃鸡巴了，我要直接操你。后面的小洞已经很湿了吧？” Pro拎起了Neil，把他压在门上，健壮的胸肌蹭着Neil的后背。

Pro拉下Neil的裤子，伸进两个指头想做扩张，却发现Neil似乎已经灌好肠了，里面湿湿软软的也很干净。

“Neil，你的洞里面为什么是湿的？你自己提前扩张了？难道你是你把旋转门故意搞坏的？”Pro狠狠的拍了一下Neil的屁股。

“我…嗯……我也不想让别人摸我…上次你还让他看我戴口球，我就修改了一下程序…就想让你惩罚那个工程师一下…”

“小骚货，你就不怕真的把旋转门弄坏？”Pro一边责问着Neil，在Neil的小穴里把两根手指增加到三根 。

“啊…嗯…不会的，我只是加了一个密码锁程序…”

Pro听出来了，Neil就是想试试在旋转门里做。

“你就不怕做的时候他们突然修好了？”

“那不是更刺激吗…”Neil的直肠被Pro搅动着，前端流下了透明的液体，滴在了地板上。

Pro生气的抽出了手指，掐住了Neil的脖子，

“你就这么想让他们看见？下次我就让你戴着狗尾巴，拴着你在公司里爬一圈，让tenet的所有人知道你是个欠草的骚货？”

Neil缺氧的很痛苦，脸上红透了，挣扎的摇着头。

Pro放开手，一下子捅进了Neil的小穴里。“在你走之前，我要每天都把你留在身边，每天操你。”

Pro红了眼睛，一下一下的撞击着Neil的身体，Pro黑色的鸡巴和Neil白色的大腿，淡粉色的小洞对比形成了一副淫乱的画面。

“啊…我…我不会走的”Neil说不出成句的话了，“我永远是…是…主人的…”

●REC   


  
Day31

我偷看监控的事情boss好像知道了。

“监控录像，不要让第二个人看到。我知道你已经看了，立刻销毁它”boss对我说，“哦，销毁之前，先发我一份。”

和boss还有Neil相处了一个月，我彻底收住了对Neil的想法。再不收我可能就被特工出身的boss暗杀了。

不过，boss除了太爱吃醋外，好像也是个很幽默的人，也很珍惜我们这些同伴。

我很期待我们这个团队，未来，哦不，过去会以怎样的方式拯救世界呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 梗：  
> 那个广州总部的梗是信条海报背景是用了珠江新城的背景哈哈  
> 沈阳地铁卡的梗也是那个铜钱挂坠和neil的有些相似
> 
> 可以去微博搜搜这两个梗的原微博哈哈


End file.
